


Si os gustáis, pues liaros

by daisy_illusive



Category: UP10TION
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27253864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_illusive/pseuds/daisy_illusive
Summary: Cuando YeIn cocina, a veces GyuJin le echa una mano y mientras esperan a que se hagan los platos, suelen charlar… pero aquel día no pueden enfocarse después de las palabras de HwanHee.
Relationships: Han Gyujin/Seon Yein | Sunyoul
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Si os gustáis, pues liaros

**Author's Note:**

> Historia inspirada en [este live](https://twitter.com/ratillasshi/status/1311206015724138496) infame en el que parece que se van a liar, pero al final no se lían (pero porque están grabando, en cuanto cerraron el live se morrearon fuertemente. No tengo pruebas, pero tampoco dudas).

—Oye… que, si os gustáis, pues liaros —dice HwanHee rompiendo el silencio cómodo en el que han estado trabajando media mañana, cada uno en sus cosas de la universidad, GyuJin y YeIn—. Yo voy a salir con DongYeol y su “no novio” a comer hoy, así que, tenéis la casa para vosotros sola.

—¡Vete ya! —le grita YeIn, lanzándole un cojín con toda la fuerza del mundo y que casi acierta en su objetivo, de no ser porque HwanHee ha visto venir el ataque y se ha apartado en el último segundo.

—Os quiero, tortolitos —suelta, lanzándoles un beso.

GyuJin ve cómo YeIn echa mano a coger el otro cojín del sofá en el que está sentado para lanzarlo también, pero HwanHee desaparece del salón antes de que pueda hacerlo y sale corriendo por el pasillo para salir por la puerta del piso que los tres comparten. Una vez sus pisadas y risa dejan de escucharse por todo el lugar tras la puerta cerrada, el piso se llena de paz y de calma y se queda completamente en silencio por unos segundos.

—Qué paz —no puede evitar murmurar GyuJin.

—Tendríamos que probar a coserle la boca —replica YeIn, suspirando profundamente y con las mejillas de un color rosáceo, que GyuJin no sabe si se debe a estar ofuscado por lo que ha dicho HwanHee o a que simplemente está enfadado con él y quiere asesinarlo—. Ya tendría disfraz de Halloween si le hacemos eso y dejaríamos de escuchar sus tonterías día sí, día también. Un dos por uno.

GyuJin asiente y YeIn le sonríe antes de volver a enfocarse en su trabajo en la pantalla del ordenador. GyuJin tarda unos momentos más en poder volver a lo suyo y no puede evitar quedarse mirando a YeIn unos momentos más, la luz de la pantalla reflejándose en su rostro que sigue levemente rosáceo. El color se debe al enfado con HwanHee por “decir tonterías” y no por nada más, aunque a GyuJin le hubiera gustado que se debiera a otra cosa… otra cosa como que HwanHee hubiera dicho algo que fuera verdad y, por ello, estuviera avergonzado. Él, de hecho, se siente de aquella forma, pero los sonrojos no se le suben tanto a la cara y GyuJin da gracias por ello, porque sino se pasaría el día de color rojo brillante cada vez que está alrededor de YeIn.

Porque sí, en su caso, HwanHee tiene toda la razón. YeIn le gusta un montón y si tuviera la oportunidad de liarse con él lo haría sin dudarlo porque está seguro de que serían una gran pareja. Ya son grandes amigos, les gustan un montón de cosas parecidas, pasan mucho tiempo juntos y no tienen mucho problema con la convivencia. Se complementan bastante bien. No obstante, no es solo él quien toma aquellas decisiones y no está seguro de que YeIn sienta algo por él que vaya más allá de la amistad, por eso, para no cargarse aquella maravillosa amistad que mantienen, no dice nada… y no cree que nunca lo vaya a decir, por muchas veces que HwanHee vaya por ahí insinuando que se gustan los dos y son tontos por no decirse nada.

El chico sacude un poco su cabeza para enfocarse de nuevo en su propio trabajo, porque lo tiene que entregar a principios de la siguiente semana y aún le queda muchísimo, así que le tiene que dar caña en ese finde o puede darse por muerto… pero tarda muy poco en distraerse de nuevo.

YeIn está tarareando una canción mientras repasa sus cosas y, no es que le moleste que tararee, es más, le encanta escuchar la voz del chico… por eso se distrae, porque YeIn, aun tarareando bajito, canta como los ángeles y a GyuJin se le pone la carne de gallina cuando lo escucha y no puede dejar de sentir escalofríos recorrer su cuerpo una y otra vez. Se queda embobado, como siempre, y al final tarda en volver a coger el hilo de sus pensamientos y de su trabajo… pero tampoco lo hace por mucho tiempo, porque solo le ha dado lugar a escribir unos cuantos párrafos, que ni siquiera han llenado un folio, cuando sus tripas comienzan a sonar fuertemente y provocan que la silenciosa habitación deje de estarlo, distrayéndolos a ambos.

—Creo que va siendo hora de comer algo —comenta YeIn con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. Hoy que estamos solos podemos cocinar tranquilos sin que nadie esté preguntando cuánto queda y sin picotear los ingredientes —le propone. La propuesta es tentadora, así que, asiente—. Perfecto. Voy a ver qué tenemos y pienso alguna cosa que podamos hacer.

YeIn recoge rápidamente las cosas que tiene por medio y sale del salón antes de que GyuJin pueda agregar nada más, emocionado por cocinar sin tener a HwanHee por medio dando la lata. GyuJin no puede reprimir la sonrisa de su rostro y comienza también a recoger sus cosas, guardando el documento de su trabajo para que no se pierda, porque hay veces que su ordenador no va como debe ir y hace verdaderos destrozos con todo aquello que no guarda. Una vez lo ha dejado todo listo, sigue a YeIn hasta la cocina, encontrándolo con la cabeza metida en la nevera, sacando ingredientes que les puedan servir para cocinar algo para el almuerzo.

—Creo que podemos cocinar tteokbokki —dice, una vez ha dejado la encimera llena de cosas—. Tenemos de todo para hacerlo, ¿te parce bien?

—Perfecto —responde.

—Genial.

Y cuando dice aquel “genial” a YeIn se le ilumina por completo la cara y a GyuJin le dan enormes ganas de acercarse a él, inclinarse un poco y darle un beso en los labios porque el mayor es demasiado precioso para que sea bueno para su corazón, pero se contiene y no sabe ni cómo. Simplemente el momento pasa y YeIn comienza a lavar los ingredientes que van a usar, así que, GyuJin también se pone manos a la obra.

Le gusta cocinar con YeIn. Suelen hacer aquello al menos una vez a la semana y así aprovechan para comer bien y comer sano los tres, porque no pueden estar todo el tiempo a base de ramen, comida precocinada o de pedir comida a domicilio. Desde que YeIn se lo propuso la primera vez, GyuJin no le ha dicho que no nunca a la pregunta porque son otro tipo de momentos que comparte y le gusta mucho poder compartirlos solo con él, porque no se puede decir que comparta cocinar con HwanHee, cuando lo único que hace es dar la lata todo el rato. A GyuJin le gusta cómo se reparten las tareas y cómo, cuando solo tienen que esperar a que todo se cocine, se ponen a hablar de todo y de nada a la vez para hacer tiempo, como en aquellos momentos.

Todos los ingredientes están hirviendo en la olla y ya no les queda más que esperar un rato hasta que todos estén hechos para sentarse a comer, así que, no tienen nada más que hacer, incluso los utensilios, platos y sartenes que han estado usando aquel rato mientras lo preparaban todo están fregados. YeIn se sienta sobre la encimera, cerca de los fogones, en la esquina que hace la encimera entre los fogones y el fregadero, encajándose entre los muebles mientras balancea sus piernas. GyuJin no puede evitar observarlo, no puede evitar mirar sus piernas en aquellos pantalones cortos de chándal, de la misma forma que no puede evitar mirar sus labios cuando éste le está hablando de cómo lleva el inicio del semestre y querer acercarse para besarlos.

Normalmente contiene mucho mejor sus impulsos, pero las palabras de HwanHee ha dicho justo antes de irse no paran de dar vueltas en su cabeza y, por momentos, quiere comprobar si de verdad YeIn también siente algo por él, aunque sea una gilipollez extrema porque está completamente seguro de que el mayor no siente nada por él.

—Hay veces que de verdad me gustaría tirar a HwanHee por la ventana —comenta YeIn en ese momento, sacándolo de sus pensamientos y cambiando de tema como si nada—. Sobre todo, cuando es un bocazas y no para de decir una tontería tras otra.

GyuJin quiere coincidir con él, porque generalmente el menor de los tres compañeros de piso no deja de decir tonterías a todas horas —aunque hay momentos, muy escasos y que han presenciado en muy pocas y contadas ocasiones, en los que lo único que ha dicho son verdades como puños— pero, por algún motivo, se siente incapaz de hacerlo. Y el motivo es obviamente que piensa que YeIn se está refiriendo a lo que el otro ha dicho antes y eso a GyuJin no le parece ninguna tontería, porque a él le gusta muchísimo YeIn y ojalá pudiera hacérselo saber.

Movido por algo que no sabe lo que es, GyuJin se acerca hasta YeIn, colocándose delante de él, a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo. El mayor lo mira extrañado durante un par de segundos, justo antes de comenzar a enrojecer por completo y agachar su cabeza, quedándose callado, sin decir nada más, aunque hasta hace un instante parecía tener muchas cosas que decir sobre las tonterías de HwanHee. El corazón de GyuJin rápidamente dentro de su pecho, ante la posibilidad de que él esté provocando aquellas reacciones en YeIn porque al chico también le gusta y acaba colocando sus manos sobre las de éste, que las tiene en sus muslos, haciendo que YeIn casi pegue un salto y vuelva a alzar la cabeza, mirándolo con nerviosismo, lamiéndose los labios con la lengua.

Y GyuJin no lo puede soportar más.

Simplemente cruza la escasa distancia que separa sus rostros y acaba besando los labios de YeIn, como tantas veces ha querido hacerlo, con un roce de bocas, sin buscar profundizarlo porque todavía tiene aquella inseguridad de que el mayor no siente lo mismo por él.

Cuando se separan y abre los ojos para ver la reacción de YeIn, lo que se encuentra es que el mayor se ha librado de sus manos ha llevado las suyas hasta su boca, tapándosela, con los ojos muy abiertos, mirándolo sorprendido. GyuJin no sabe si aquella reacción es buena o mala, no sabe si echarse a llorar, si pedirle perdón o quitar aquellas manos de sus labios suaves y dulces y volverlo a besar, o simplemente abrir la ventana de la cocina y tirarse por el ojo patio para así acabar con todo su sufrimiento. Sin embargo, no hace nada, solo se queda en silencio, mirando a YeIn hasta que éste da señales de reaccionar.

—Si… te pregunto por qué me has besado… ¿me dirías la verdad? —le dice, a tirones, sopesando la implicación de todas sus palabras, provocando que GyuJin sí que quiera tirarse por la ventana más pronto que tarde.

—Porque… no dejo de pensar… en lo que ha dicho antes… HwanHee —responde, siendo sincero porque a aquellas alturas qué más da, ha besado a YeIn, la cosa no puede ir más cuesta abajo. O lo odia o lo adora por lo que ha hecho, no hay más opciones y GyuJin ya se ha tirado a la piscina sin saber si había agua.

—¿Te gusto? —le pregunta. No tiene fuerza para esbozar un “sí” en voz alta, su corazón late demasiado fuerte dentro de su cuerpo y está ensordeciendo sus pensamientos incluso, así que, simplemente asiente con la cabeza para responder—. No me lo puedo creer —murmura YeIn.

El mayor sonríe, mueve su cabeza en varias direcciones, como si se sintiera exasperado o frustrado. GyuJin no puede evitar sentirse curioso por aquella reacción porque no esperaba nada como aquello.

—Por una puñetera vez en su vida HwanHee no estaba diciendo tonterías —dice.

Y antes de que GyuJin pueda procesar qué es lo que quiere decir con aquello, YeIn ha llevado sus manos hasta sus mejillas y le ha agarrado el rostro antes de inclinarse hacia delante y besarlo con ganas, como si él también se hubiera estado conteniendo durante demasiado tiempo y llevara eones queriendo besarlo. GyuJin no puede evitar sonreír dentro del beso porque se siente la persona más afortunada del universo… a YeIn también le gusta… se gustan mutuamente… y se están liando en la cocina mientras la comida termina de hacerse. Simplemente, aquel es el mejor día de su vida.

**Author's Note:**

> —El “no novio” de Xiao es obviamente HanSe de VICTON, son novios, yo no hago las reglas.


End file.
